Public safety personnel, such as highway patrol officers, typically have jurisdiction over state routes (including freeways and expressways), U.S. Highways, Interstate Highways, and public roads. These officers are responsible for investigating and disposing of car accidents, disabled vehicles, debris, and other impediments to the free flow of traffic and are often the first responders at the scene of an accident (or obstruction), and in turn summon paramedics, firefighters, and tow truck drivers. While highway patrol officers tend to address issues related to transportation, they also typically possess full law enforcement authority and can enforce state laws anywhere in their state. These officers may also be assigned to drug task forces and other criminal investigative task force teams. These teams serve high-risk felony arrest and search warrants generated as a result of highway patrol investigations, and assist local, state, and federal law enforcement agencies. These officers may also provide narcotic patrol and explosive detection K-9 teams.
During a traffic stop, patrol officers have very little time to react to oncoming traffic, resulting in potentially dangerous situations. Move-over laws have been formed to help minimize the dangerous situation of a traffic stop by requiring motorists to change lanes or reduce speeds, typically 20 mph below the posted limit, as they approach traffic stops or emergency workers. However, public compliance with these laws has been limited. In addition to violations of the move-over laws, officers may need to address the law enforcement matters discussed previously. For example, officers on patrol may need to address firearms violations, open alcoholic container violations and/or missing person information. Early detection of such violations would be a highly desirable feature for law enforcement personnel. The ability to access and address law enforcement information would thus be of value in maintaining public safety on the road.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved means of detecting law enforcement violations.